


see you soon(er than you think)

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, a cute surprise fic!, also he's wearing glasses, and BOOM cuteness!, fluff and cuteness, tj's on a road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: 86 w/ tyrus :0c (86. "You're cute with glasses"





	see you soon(er than you think)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea i LOVE and i hope you do too! :D it's a soft fic!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“You’re cute with glasses!” Cyrus gushed, talking to TJ on FaceTime. TJ was on vacation, and this was the only way Cyrus could reach him.

“Oh, please, don’t flatter me, I just ran out of contacts,” TJ countered, pausing for a moment, “but if I do not receive complete validation I might just die,”

“Dramatic much?” Cyrus replied with a laugh, admiring all of TJ’s features. Gosh, he missed him so much. “How’s the car ride?” TJ was on a road trip, and he was getting back tomorrow.

“Oh, uh, we’re hitting an art museum today. My mom was really excited about it,” TJ lied. Truth was, he was coming back today, but he didn’t wanna tell Cyrus; he was going to surprise him by showing up at his door. “We’ll be there in like 10 minutes or so.”

“Well, find me something at the gift shop if you can,” Cyrus sighed, his smile faltering, “I miss you,”

“Miss you too, Underdog,” TJ replied, a small smile building on his face as he saw Cyrus’ neighborhood in the distance. “I gotta go, we’re basically here.”

“Oh, okay. See you soon?” Cyrus replied.

“You know it,” TJ said with a small smirk, ending the call. His mom parked the car in front of Cyrus’ house and TJ bolted out of the passenger’s seat, rushing to ring the bell.

“I’ve got it!” Cyrus shouted, heading for the door. Did his tear-off pants finally arrive? The website said not for a few more days. Opening the door, he thought he was hallucinating when he saw TJ standing in front of him.

“Surprise! Told you I’d see you soon,” TJ giggled, picking up Cyrus and spinning him around.

“But how-you were supposed to get back tomorrow?” Cyrus managed to say, shock taking over his body.

“Well, we cut the trip a _little_ short. I missed you too much,” TJ admitted, putting Cyrus down and adjusting his glasses.

“I missed you so much,” Cyrus whispered, raising himself on his toes to come face to face with TJ.

“I missed this more,” TJ hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Cyrus’ lips. Man, how he’d missed that. Cyrus’ touch was the greatest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> jhkjhsjk SURPRISE! tj's the best, isn't he? what did you think? leave me a comment, i'll reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
